


Twas The Night Before Christmas In Zootopia

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Other, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: This is a Zootopia Christmas story parody of 'The Night Before Christmas' Hope you'll all enjoy!





	Twas The Night Before Christmas In Zootopia

Twas The Night Before Christmas In Zootopia

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the whole metropolis of Zootopia not creature was stirring, except the kind little mouses that lives in the small town of Little Rodentia. 

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that the angel with horns Gazelle would soon be there. The children from big to small, from prey to predators were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of cherry flavored pawpsicles danced in their heads.

And there mother in her nightgown, and I in my pajamas, had just settled in for a long winter's nap.  
When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to obkects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and four big bulky tigers. With the driver, so lively and quick, I knew in the moment it must be Zootopia's greatest pop singer, Gazelle.

As the dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they met with an obstacle, mount to the sky so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and Gazelle too.

And then, with a twinkle, I've heard on the roof the prancing an pawing of each paw feet. As I drew in my head and was turning around, waiting for Gazelle to come down with a bound. 

However little did I know on my wildest dream, that the famous pop singer having a bit of a predicament with the chimney on our roof. Her legs did indeed slip inside with no trouble, but her hips from her curving figure was two sizes too wide. With her bottom half of her body now wedged in the hole, she knew that she was really, really stuck. 

I peek under the chimney wonder what's the hold up, noticing her legs were danging above up.

The four tigers determine to help out their loving mistress, but pushing her down and get her unstuck. I pulled back in as she was coming loss, as I expect of her to come down the chimney with a bound on her rump.

She was dressed clad and revealing, from her head to her hooves, and her skirt, and top along with rest were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

With her dusting off, as she try not to sneeze, as she looks at me with a soft smile appear on her muzzle. 

Her eyes-how they twinkled! Her muzzle, how merry! Her blushes of the cheeks were like roses due to the embarrassment she had encounter, her nose was pink like a petal of a flower! Her lips that is coated with lipstick was red as a cherry, her fur coat was color of gold, her underbelly has the color cream. 

The long lock of her blonde hair was dangling of the top of her head, and her horns were high up that almost touch the ceiling. Her outfit was red and sparkling, and the trim was white as snow. 

She was tall and slender, her hips are wide and they don't lie. A beauty fashion model, and I admire her appearance, in spite of myself. A wink she gave and kneel down with peak of a kiss both of my cheeks, and a twist of her long neck of her head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

She spoke not a word, but went straight to her work, and filled all the stockings, then glance at me with her lids of her eyes are half down. Laying her hoof finger aside of her lips, and giving a shush, and up to the chimney she rose. 

She sprang to her sleigh, to her team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard her exclaim, 'ere she drove out of sight, and a soothing, yet cheerful Colombian acent.

“Merry Christmas to you all of Zootopia, and to all a good night!”


End file.
